We aint Invincable
by CrazyGirlMe
Summary: The warning signs were all there, slowly slipping in over the years. It wasn't like it was something that could be cured with a jab of a needle or a simple dig around the brain. Who could really prepare themselves for losing Medic to Dementia?


**As per normal, house rules apply thus not mine, don't sue ect ect.**

_**Figured it been a while since I gave you guys something from my crazy mind, but hard cos recently I've been writing for just me, however I've decided to share this with you's. This was just a random thing that popped to mind, I tend to get a shitload of ideas, hit a bad headspace and bad headspace is when I can better pull off the deeper stuff, so I figured I'll take the idea for a spin.**_

_**You know the rules, R & R...or not whatever.**_

**We aint invincible. **

Heavy was devastated when it happened, when Medic left. The warning signs were all there, slowly slipping in over the years. It didn't make it any easier though. At first the Russian tried to ignore it, the doctor tried to ignore it, the duo passing it off as late nights, not enough sleep and too much work.

That was at first. Nobody could prepare themself for what came later. How could you? It wasn't like it was something that could be cured with a jab of a needle or a simple dig around of the stomach or brain. It was the end of the doctor as the team knew him. It was the last time they would ever see him like he was; only destined to go downhill from then on.

Who could really prepare themselves for losing a loved one to Dementia?

Heavy was barely coping himself with the loss of a teammate and a lover. Unable to function like he once use too, the pain of seeing his one human true love in such a state of confusion and unknown just killed him on the inside. There would be no replacing the Doctor; it would never be the same, not that the higher ups gave a crap, sending along a cold and unforgiving replacement in return. Uncaring that the team hated his guts with a passion, uncaring about the fate of the one before him, uncaring that the team will never accept him no matter what he did, not that the replacement cared.

Scout being the young and naive youth that he was couldn't keep quiet anymore, speaking up one pre-battle breakfast as he plonked down next to the weapons specialist. "Yo fatty! What da fuck, seriously? You been all moody since the doc retired."

Heavy, with speed that was unnatural for his class, slammed the young Bostanairian's head against the table, nearly knocking him out before pulling him back causing him to fall on the seat, the Russian getting up and placed his dishes in the sink before storming out.

"...The fuck...owww..." Scout mumbled, unable to understand what lead to such a reaction from what he classed as general friendly conversation.

Spy de- clocked from where he was leaning against the wall while enjoying his morning smoke and made way over to the fallen Runner, aiding in helping him back upright and seated once more upon the bench. "You should really learn when to watch your mouth, boy..." sighing as he continued, really not wanting to tell the truth. "...The Medic didn't retire, I'm sure if that was the case then he himself would have arranged to retire at the same time. Non, it's not that."

Scout watched as the Frenchman walked off, taking a mouthful of the tea that he had on the kitchen counter before pulling an icepack out of the freezer, wrapping it in some paper towels before returning with his tea in the other hand, placing it on the Runner's head, pulling the arm up and gesturing to him to hold before sitting down. "What is it then?" he asked, voice laced with pain from his now abused forehead.

Spy sighed as he indulged in another drink. "It seems you are very uneducated. You would have noticed in the past year certain changes in the doctor, oui?"

"Well yeah, he started becoming lost, confused, friggin judgement lapses. He told me that I was fine and to go and get some bed rest when I broke my leg a few months back. That type of stuff, even started having full blown conversations with us in that language of his without even noticing it. I just put it down to him not getting enough sleep, heck he even put it down to not enough sleep."

"As much as I or the team would have liked to think that, sadly it wasn't. The whole speaking in German thing was the last straw in the matter. It was then that we decided upon action, we couldn't let it go on any longer. We did try to hold on to the dear ol' doctor for as long as we could, avoided telling HQ, passed off the doctors actions as lack of sleep with too much workload to the Administrators questions, tried to not break the relationship between him and Heavy up. We did try, however it became too much to hide, especially when she approached him on the matter.

"He was very confused, snapped at her and became very hostel and aggressive, resorted back into German. That pissed her off right and wrong, the very opposite of his usual behaviour to her. She called a meeting for the more adult section of the team, sans Medic himself. Informed us to sort out the problem or she would see to it herself. We agreed upon the mater after she ended the briefing, discussed best possible solutions while running them by the Russian. Even he himself couldn't bring himself to deny that there was something very wrong with his 'doctor'."

Scout frowned as his body slumped further down upon the table, unknowing that the situation had become that dire and desperate. "Shit man, I'm sorry. Had no idea."

Spy chucked to himself, emotionless, as he stared into his mug. "That was the general idea; it is why we never bothered to get Demoman, Pyro or you yourself involved. It was something to which we kept quiet about, Soldier knew what was going on, knew what was at stake and what was on the line, he was actually kind enough to leave the Doctor alone and let us sort to the issue. The Labourer, the Bushman, monsieur Heavy and I myself had our speculations. He had him tested and diagnosed by a proper trained professional, one of which I trust and have full faith in. We sorted our options from there."

"What was it?"

"At the end of the day? Dementia. There are so many forms of it that it's just easier to put it down to the one word, it's such a broad area."

The Runner thought this over, putting two and two together, it making sense in the end. If it was one thing he knew, it was what Dementia was with his grandmother falling to the same fate. He cursed himself for thinking the team invincible, thinking that nothing could happen to them. Despite all their differences, all their fights and disagreements, the team was his family; he loved them like he loved his own family back home in Boston.

The Frenchman saw this on the boys face and patted him on the shoulder. "It is not your fault, mon ami. Who was I to know that one of our own would fall prey to such a 'disease' of the body and mind? It is what we thought of at first. We didn't want to believe it either; it is also why we let it go on for as long as it did. We figured there were enough of us here to apply the appropriate level of care that he needed...at first it was. A gesture here, redirect there, a reminder here. But sadly it only grew worse. It was when he started speaking in German, where only I could engage on a social level with him, was when we really started to worry about his welfare and feared the worst.

"We were at the time considering course of action to which would be best to undertake, however the Administrator beat us to it."

"...Fuck...what happened to him?"

"My professional Doctor friend advised me that given his age, profession and the stage of the Dementia, the best course of action would be to have him admitted to a facility for the aged, he would only become a liability and would more than likely end up killing one of us in the name of medicine, unknowing that what he was doing would lead to it. 'Retirement' is just the cover story we put across to others whenever they ask, it is better than telling them the truth."

"I'm sorry man, I had no idea...no one told me...had I known..." The runner eyed the doorway, where the Russian had exited earlier.

Spy sighed as he placed the mug down and pulled out another smoke, lighting up. "We should have told you the truth but at the time it was better to leave you with the retirement image. It is best to think of the doctor in that way, at his best and happy... In truth I fear for the condition myself, since we admitted the doctor I have put in place a system in case it takes a toll with my age."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. My grandma had the same thing before I signed up, it hurt to see her like that, I know I myself I don't want to fall to such a thing..."

The Frenchman patted the Runner on the back. "You are still far too young to be worrying about such things; we should really turn our attention to comforting the one that was left behind. Consoling the poor Russian. He needs us more than ever now, the pain of seeing a loved one in that way...I personally would have preferred to put a bullet in the doctors head, ending his suffering there and then, it would have been the considerate thing to do, well for me anyway, however I was out voted on the matter. If you are interested, we are going to visit him next weekend, you can come if it pleases you?"

Scout placed the icepack down upon the table and rubbed his forehead, it was going to be a killer bruise. "Yeah I would...If you don't mind that is?"

"Non, not at all. We are all teammates after all and let's face it; despite who and what he was, we classed him as family. Who am I to tell you that you are unable to see him, I'm sure he will like it, and who knows, we might even get him back for a few minutes. Have him yell at us for our lack of concern towards the human body and ethics, Sniper and his Jarate, Engineer and his robotics, you and your addiction to certain foods and drinks, Demo and his drinking, me and my smoking..." Spy laughed at the memory, now becoming much more amusing then it was at the time.

"Yeah..." Scout voice showing signs of the truth hitting him hard.

"Perhaps it was best if we changed the subject, oui? If I was you I would be starting to worry about my virginity, it is really starting to become no laughing matter."

The Bostanairian shoved the jerk of a Spy next to him away. "Fuck you man. I have a girl...back home...waiting...for me...to return...Know what fuck you! We aren't all sassy Frenchman who knows a gazillion languages and can talk to chicks without stuttering and shit."

The Frenchman snorted, it was going to be hard but with everyone chipping in and helping out, they might just make it.

**...The End...?**


End file.
